Caught in the rain The life of Patricia Pettigrew
by Patricia Pettigrew
Summary: The life of Patricia Pettigrew. Shrugs


Chapter 1 - Pulled apart.  
  
Patricia pulled her favourite green blanket closer around her has she read her book. Everything was peaceful in her house. Her mother had made her a cheesecake, and she had a slice of it by her side as she read.  
  
She imagined her parents were downstairs talking in the kitchen, in front of the lovely warm fire. There was a nice relaxed sense of quietness all around the house.  
  
Maybe she thought to soon.  
  
All of a sudden she heard her mother shriek. "YOU'RE A WHAT! PETER, HOW COULD YOU, BE INVOLVED WITH HIM! DON'T EVEN THINK YOU CAN DRAG ME INTO THIS!"  
  
Then she heard the quiet muttering of her father. She couldn't quite make out what he was saying but she could tell from his voice that he was a bit frightened of his wife.  
  
Patricia sat up. "What the heck is going on?" said Patricia looking puzzled.  
  
There was a stomping on the stair and she heard someone go into her parent's room and it sounded as if they were pulling it apart. Then she heard whoever it was, leave the room.  
  
She stood up and was about to go and investigate when her mother burst into her room carrying a large holdall that was bulging with clothes.  
  
"Pat! Get your stuff we're leaving!" said her mother in a rush, whilst pulling Patricia's holdall out of her cupboard.  
  
Patricia stood there utterly confused. She noticed the tears streaming down her mother's face, and wondered what this was all about.  
  
Her Mother's eyes were red and here hair looked as though it was weaved with gloom. Patricia often told they both looked very similar.  
  
"Mum, what are you doing and why?"  
  
"We have to leave Pat. I've just found out that your father works for you know you. He tried to get me to join him."  
  
Patricia was shocked. "He's a death-  
  
-Sh! don't utter such filthy words in this house."  
  
"He can't be one. He's my dad. I love him. I can't leave him. He can't be one."  
  
Patricia melted down on to her bed and tears started rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Her Father opened the door, looking sad.  
  
"D-dad? Your not one or them are you?" said Patricia, tears falling more rapidly now that her father had come in.  
  
Her Father spoke quietly, as he usually did. "No Patricia. I'm not."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! LYING TO YOUR OWN DAUGHTER! Has you know who sucked you in that deep."  
  
"Mum! He's not lying! I can tell! I won't ever believe he could work for you know who!" said Patricia, who was now getting angry with her mother for not trusting her own husband.  
  
"Yes he is Pat! You don't understand it, but it's true! We have to leave. Now!" said her mother.  
  
"Faye! Please don't take my only daughter away from me! She's all I have left." Said Peter quietly, and Patricia saw tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"Mum, I'm not leaving. I don't believe he is one, and I never will." said Patricia, stubbornly.  
  
"I love you both, but you can't just make me choose one parent. I need both. I can't leave mum. I belong here."  
  
Her Mother was crying more than she was earlier. She was confused. She was convinced Peter was a Death Eater, but Patricia wouldn't let in sink in. She was too young to have really realised what was going on. Faye couldn't do anything about it either. She couldn't force Patricia to come with her. It was her daughter's choice, and she seemed to have made it.  
  
"Stay then. But just for now. I'll be in touch," said Faye quietly before giving Patricia a hug.  
  
She walked over to Peter, who now by the door. She knew he wouldn't stop her because despite what he was he still loved her.  
  
Faye looked angrily at him. "If you lay a finger on her, I swear you won't live another day." She said viciously, before walking out of the room.  
  
Peter shot a worried look at Patricia and muttered something about the fire downstairs and left the room.  
  
Patricia was left on her own in the silence. But the air wasn't peaceful anymore it was seeping with questions- and worry. 


End file.
